


Honey Addiction

by YaoiAddiction



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, For Science!, Honey, M/M, Magic, blowjob, excess magic, lol I need help with tags, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/pseuds/YaoiAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no reason... I just really wanted to post this XD Enjoy my random fontcest ^^ It was just an idea that came out of nowhere and I had to write it down~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Addiction

“You want me to… what?” Papyrus deadpanned over the phone as he conversed with the underground’s head scientist.

 

“I-I… I mean… I d-don’t know who else c-could supply me with the… the m-magic I need for my research…”

 

“This is ridiculous undyne. Sure my soul generates more magic than most monsters but that doesn’t mean I can be, uh, ‘milked’ for it.”

 

“Please please please? You would be helping the underground in the path to freedom if you took up the offer.” 

 

A giant silence filled the other end of the line. Groaning to himself, Papyrus kicked a stray empty honey bottle out of the way as he paced his room. “Fine, I’ll do it. But you owe me something in return. Don’t show my bro any more of your adult research videos.”

 

“M-meep! Uh… deal… Thanks Papyrus…”

 

He hung up and stared at the floor, wondering how he was going to get away with smuggling large quantities of ‘magic’ out of the house to Undyne. As he sat down on the bed, he stared at the spinning tornado near the front of his door littered with more empty honey bottles. An idea clicked in his head.

 

XXX

 

Sans made his way out of the house to go check the mail while his brother was out at Muffets. He sighed sadly as he saw that he still had no mail in his box. He was about to go back inside when a curious sight caught his eyes. His brother’s mailbox, which was usually stuffed full of unopened mail, was closed properly and had the flag up to show he was sending something. 

 

He fidgeted with his gloves. “I mean… Papy wouldn’t mind right? He said I could look through his mail whenever I wanted.”

 

Thinking he was okay, he opened the box to reveal four glowing honey bottles. 

 

“Woah! Why is he sending out honey?” Remembering an early conversation about honey, he decided to open one and dab it on his right pointer finger. He peered into the swirling dot before taking a hesitant lick. The flavor burst on his tongue and caused him to shiver internally. A spark of pleasure traveled up his body, causing him to moan. Blushing furiously, Sans’ eyes darted around to see if anyone was around before taking a bottle and bringing it inside.

 

XXX

 

Papyrus yawned as he lounged on the couch, listening to his brother making dinner in the kitchen on the other side. The thoughts of what he would have to do again later in the evening caused an orange flush to grace his cheekbones. The only efficient way to aim his magic into the containers was to “pleasure” himself. He hoped the emotional affect that would leak didn’t tamper with Undyne’s research, but over the week she had only confirmed its arrival and nothing else. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling, he closed his eye sockets and waited for Sans to bring dinner over.

 

XXX

 

A loud crash woke him up in the middle of the night, jolting the taller skeleton from his sleep. Before he could get up and investigate the noise, his front door opened and a panting smaller monster broke his way in and jumped onto the bed. In the heat of the moment, Papyrus shot his hands out to catch the monster who had invaded his room. All his movements paused as he saw it was just Sans. His brother’s entire face was stained a brilliant blue and a lustful expression graced his features. Small hands pawed at the front of his hoodie in a desperate motion as he whined. “Papy… Papy! I need it. I need more!” 

 

“What? Sans… what’s going on?”  He tried to ignore the heat building in his core, starting to summon his member below. 

 

“That honey you had… in mail box… need… Papy I’m burning. I can feel its here… I need more…” 

 

As if sensing where the magic was building, Sans slid down and worked desperately at the front of his pants, causing Papyrus to cry out in surprise and lust. Now completely awake, he put what Sans was saying through his thought process and realized what had happened. 

 

“Bro… stop you… ahhh…. don't know what your doing. We need to get you to Undyne’s to fix… nnghh…” 

 

He was cut off as the smaller had successfully fished out his glowing orange shaft that pulsed painfully. The small glowing blue tongue Papyrus rarely saw emerged from his open mouth and lapped at the tip to gather the pearly beads of condensed magic. Bright blue hearts took over Sans’ eye sockets as he tried to coax more out. The taller skeleton moaned and covered his mouth as he stared at the erotic sight, not believing any of this was real. 

 

As Papyrus tried to speak, Sans suddenly gave up trying to lick slowly and took the entire thing into his mouth, massaging it and using his free hand to pet at his brother’s spine. The flood Papyrus was failing to hold back started to build higher and higher until he grabbed the smaller skeletons head and thrust up. He cried out as his orgasm crashed, spraying his release into Sans' waiting mouth. Greedily he drank it up and kept working at the orange oversensitive organ. As Papyrus continued to cum tears ran down his face from the overstimulation and intense pleasure that continued to attack his body.

 

After a full minute when the stream finally stopped, Sans pulled off of the organ with a pop and moved face to face with his brother. “Can I have more please Papy? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was just so amazing and when I ran out it burned.”

 

“Your going to regret this. Please Sans. I can’t do this to you.” His morals and his lust were at war inside his head as Sans moved closer and closer

 

Realizing his brother wasn't going to budge, Sans forcefully brought their teeth together in a skeleton kiss. Remembering what he had seen in Undyne’s research videos, the shorter of the two brought his tongue out and licked at Papyrus' mouth, begging for entrance. Powerless to deny the little blue skeleton anything, he complied and let his mind grow more foggy as their conjured magic danced in sync. They continued to taste each other and embraced in the dark room, neither wanting to stop. 

 

XXX

 

Undyne yawned loudly as she sat up from her chair. Research scattered throughout her desk fell to the floor from her movements. Groggy eyes landed on her vibrating phone and slow hands reached over to answer the call. 

 

“Ugh… hello?” 

 

“Hey, Undyne… ahh…. I need you to fix up something to cancel magical emotional transfer. I have a bit of a problem.”

 

She jolted in shock, not believing what she was hearing. “N-no, Papyrus please tell me he d-didn’t!” 

 

“He’s probably going to kill me if you don’t fix this soon. Nngghh Sans…. just… you don’t have to hurry though take your… haaahh… time.” 

 

Undyne blushed furiously and buried her face in her free hand, blood slowly dripping from her nose. “O-oh my gosh you p-pervert!”

 

“Hey, I’m not the pervert here. Isn’t that right Sans?”

 

“Ahhh! Papy! Drown me in your honey! So good! I’m so thirsty please Papy please!”

 

“Okay bro, here you go. Drink it all up!”

 

Not able to handle the conversation, the scientist fainted to the floor, the call forgotten as the two skeletons kept going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this XD I am mega weird :3


End file.
